


The Dawn Guardian

by Xiel (AristoRaccoon)



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon), Tangled (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dawn and Dusk Theory, Fallen Star Theory, First Long Fic, Gen, Slow Burn, Sticking to canon as much as possible, what are tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-19 09:20:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22642633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AristoRaccoon/pseuds/Xiel
Summary: As the Sundrop and Moondrop fell from the Heavens, so too did their celestial Guardians, their battle now occurring on the mortal plane."Heavens in the SkyGrant me a new WishChange this one's DestinyAnd let the old one Vanish"
Comments: 5
Kudos: 61





	The Dawn Guardian

**Author's Note:**

> Phew, that one took a while!  
> Hey everyone, you might know me as Xiel in the fandom's discord server and one of the people behind the Dawn and Dusk theory. The theorizing, despite messing up my sleeping schedule, is still very fun to do and I'll gladly keep hammering at it until the finale!
> 
> Thanks to inspiration by the lovely artists in the server, I decided to start a long fic with this. Hopefully you'll all enjoy it as much as I like writing it!

Once upon a time, high up in the Heavens, was an extraordinary power said to be able to warp the fabric of reality itself. Perpetually circling this power evenly, like an hourglass, were its two timeless guardians: the spirit of Dawn and the spirit of Dusk. Dawn followed the light of the Sun as Dusk followed the calm presence of the Moon, endlessly chasing each other. For millenniums everything was in harmony and at peace, until one day…

A flash of light briefly filled the Heavens, colors of red and purple clashing.

“Enough Dusk! Why are you doing this?!”, the red one spoke up.  
“As if you would care Dawn!”, the other sneered.

The spirits collided again in another flash of light. And again. And again, until purple started to overtake the reds.

“Just let me win Dawn!”  
“N-Never!”

The red spirit quickly flew towards the center of their world, towards the bright light, and a loud crack resounded throughout the space, with a mix of yellows and blues suddenly lighting up the entire area.

“W-What are you doing?!”  
“I’m keeping this Power from you Dusk! For everyone’s sake!”

And with an explosion, both drops of Sun and Moon fell to the Earth. The purple spirit yelled in anger as it flew at high speed towards its slightly faded counterpart. Another collision occurred and both were shoved from the Heavens as well, falling to the mortal plane.

* * *

With a groan, the red spirit slowly got up and looked around. There were trees surrounding what seemed to be a crater in the ground all around them. W-where were they? Last it remembered they were falling-

D-Dusk! Where was Dusk?!

“…Foolish Dawn. You merely delayed the inevitable”, said the faded purple spirit as it unsteadily flew away.  
“N-no…Dusk…”

It was too late; its counterpart was gone, and the spirit collapsed back on the ground. Splitting up the Power had taken its toll and heavy exhaustion was settling in; its own magenta light was starting to dim even more. It would soon fade away if it didn’t take on a new form or host quickly, preferably before the curious mortals came to check the commotion.

A song echoed throughout the area as the spirit sang:

“ _H-Heavens in the sky_ ” 

its glow intensified.

“ _Grant me a new wish_ ”  
“ _Change this one destiny_ ”  
“ _Let the old one vanish_ ”

 _“…the old one…vanis-_ “

The magenta spirit brightly shone to a blinding level just as it heard some voices shouting in the distance. The mortals did come after all. It chuckled; this was fine, Dawn would soon retreat anyway…

* * *

“Over here! That’s where the sky piece fell!”, one man shouted to his companions as they ran through the path of broken trees. They had all been woken up by the shaking ground and what sounded like an explosion, just as they had gotten ready to start their day. A few even claimed to have seen lights fall from the sky and the animals in the barns have been restless since.

The humans made their way towards the forest, to what appeared to be a small crater, and froze upon hearing a cry. Confused looks were exchanged between them before one man ran full speed towards the noise. It sounded like an infant!

It was indeed a baby, naked, alone and crying for dear life, straight in the middle of the circle on the ground. The man took a minute to process everything: what was a baby doing alone in the middle of nowhere? The tiny being started wailing again which shook him out of his thoughts and he ran towards the babe on the cold ground. The poor thing must be freezing!

With a shaky breath he slowly picked it up and wrapped it with his scarf. It was small, fair-skinned with a mop of black hair on its head and missing its right eye. It opened its unique peeper, the iris filled with magenta and some slight undertones of blue, including a curious glint, as it sniffled.

He looked around; no footprints, so how did it get here? Who would leave their child alone like this? Footsteps and a few gasps were heard as the other men finally caught up to him.

“Is that a baby?!”  
“Where did it come from?”  
“That’s one weird eye color…is it cursed?

Another man laughed as he lightly tapped the shoulder of the one holding the child.  
“Looks like your wife’s prayer worked eh? You have a kid now!” This earned a laugh from the others as well.

“U-uh, y-yeah”, he said as they all started walking back towards their homes. He heard babbling and looked down, the small bundle happily grabbing his vest as it yawned adorably. This earned a genuine smile; perhaps this wouldn’t be so bad after all, they had wanted a child to fill their lonely house for a while now.

He took one last glance behind him, the mystery of the crater’s origin unresolved, and the men all went back to their daily routine.

* * *

Far from the area the Guardians landed in, the drop of the Sun fell on a flower, rejuvenating it with beautiful glows of yellow and pinks.

  
On the opposing side of the land, in a darker kingdom, The Moon’s fell on a small stone and gave it a magical translucence of soft blues and purples.


End file.
